


Sansa's tantrum

by MeNemNesa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeNemNesa/pseuds/MeNemNesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Sansa finds her parents' wedding album and is not amused to find that she is not in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sansa's tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on this prompt from the otp prompts tumblr.  
> Person A and Person B have to spend half an hour consoling their child who was crying because they weren’t invited to their parent’s wedding.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy toothachingly sweet drabbles.

“Mom?” Robb’s whine came as he opened the door of the office. She and her husband looked up from their papers. She sighed, they had had this discussion a hundred times. “What is it Robb? You know you’re not supposed to disturb us when we are working.” Robb’s face fell slightly but he continued in his whiny tone “I know, but she won’t shut up, I can’t concentrate on my game. Danny has tried everything, not even Jon’s singing calmed her down.”  


Ned caught her eyes and raised his brows. It was clear Robb was talking of his five year old sister, and now that she was paying attention to it she could her a faint crying sound coming from somewhere within the house. She looked at the boy’s annoyed face, but before she could speak her husband had started speaking. “Robb, you heard your mother. You are not supposed to be here, we are working. Besides shouldn’t you be doing your homework?” The boy opened his mouth to reply, but they were interupted by the babysitter who looked disheveled and close to tears “Mr. and Mrs. Stark I am so sorry to disturb you.” it seemed like she hadn’t noticed Robb “Usually I would never do so, but” She looked from one to the other and only after Ned had nodded in encouragement she went on “well it’s Sansa, she just won’t stop crying and screaming. I have never seen her act like this and I just don’t know what to do anymore.” Catelyn got up and shot Ned a glare when he didn’t do the same. “It was your idea to work from home today so you can help with the consequences.”She muttered at him.  


They both followed Danny and tried to find out what had made Sansa so upset in the first place, but they were none the wiser when they found Sansa on the floor, heartbrakingly sobbing, surrounded by books. Catelyn had to blink a few times before she could even believe that this was her sweet Sansa. She told Danny to check up on Robb and Jon before she rushed over to the girl. Kneeling in front of the red haired girl, she pushed some of the photoambums, which she now saw that was what the books were, out of the way. Her eyes anxiously searched Sansa’s body to see if she was hurt, she couldn’t understand why the girl would sound so anguished otherwise. Her hands frantically brushed the girl’s side as she pressed “Sansa, are you okay? What’s wrong sweetie?”  


Instead of answering when she heard her mother’s voice she opened her eyes. And when she saw her mother and father her sobs gained strength, she was almost screaming now, her face slowly turning red with excertion. Catelyn stared dumbfounded at the girl and then looked at Ned, who seemed to have had enough. “Sansa” he didn’t shout but he had raised his voice “that is quite enough of that.” And for a second Sansa stared, frozen, at her father, shocked by the the volume, but her tears crept streaming down her face. Ned’s face softened as he saw the heartbreak on his daughter’s face He lowered himself to the ground beside his wife. They both looked at their daughter who still shook with the gravity of her grief. Catelyn pulled her daughter against her and tried to console her. “Where is my little ray of sun shine?” Ned asked and he gently prodded her tearstained cheek “there she is. I am sure she can be a big girl and tell her mum and dad what happened.”  


Little Sansa looked at her dad with teary eyes, whiping her nose on her sleeve. “You got married.” this caused another round of tears and she hid her face in the crook of her mother’s neck. After a shared look of confusion Catelyn gently pulled her daughter to face them again. “Honey, why does that make you sad?” “Be-because I wasn’t invited.” Sansa choked out and started bawling again. She was still trying to talk if Ned had to guess, but the intensity of her pain seemed to be too much for any of it to even resemble any language he knew.  


Her mother smiled endearingly, but when Sansa noticed her dad laughing a little all the sadness was replaced for a second by anger. Her face turned red as she rounded on her father, stamping her foot while she screamed “It’s not funny!” Her father’s smile faltered and quickly took a slightly sterner, but also more caring quality. Now it was his turn to put his hands on her daughters sides and he pulled her to him, shushing her softly. “Hey shh, we don’t scream in this houshold. I am sorry I was laughing. But you see you could’t have been at our wedding, you weren’t even born yet.” She looked at her father suspiciously, and then turned to her mom, clearly only believing it if she would agree. Catelyn nodded while she whiped someof the tears of Sansa’s face with her thumb. “It’s true angel, you weren’t here yet, and neither was the rest, no baby Bran, no Arya, no Robb.” Sansa seemed to slowly process this “No Jon?” She asked her mother and she shook her head and swallowed before she repeated “No Jon.”  


Sansa nodded as if that seemed fair. But she still looked a little sad and leaned back against her dad’s chest. Catelyn started to pick up the different albums when she noticed the probable cause of the latest drama in the Stark household. She held up her weddingalbum and asked her daughter if she had been looking at it. Sansa nodded telling her that miss More, as Sansa always called Danny had been looking at pictures with her. Catelyn smiled and crawled back over to her husband and daughter. “How about we look at it with the three of us?” Sansa squealed with happiness almost jumping up and down before she settled on her father’s lap. She immediately pulled the album towards her and let it rest on her small legs. She opened the album and sighed as she gently stroked Catelyn’s dress. “You look like an angel, mum.” She looked up at her mother, her eyes shimmering with admiration and excitement. “She sure does” agreed Ned sending a wink and a gentle smile her way when Catelyn caught his eye.


End file.
